Talks Machina Episode 72
| Image = TM_72.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray, Brian Wayne Foster, and Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 72 | GnSNum = C2E24a | Airdate = 2018-06-26 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:15:50 | VOD = https://youtu.be/lNTx5TF6_90 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-second episode of Talks Machina. Taliesin and Marisha discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Goobasaurus_Rex: To both: how does it feel playing mysterious and badass characters who got robbed by a bunch of kids? * Gabriel Chandler: FOR TAL: How much of Molly’s desire to stay with the Nein is driven by his fascination with this bunch of misfits, and how much is it because he’s starting to care for them, or do those two feelings go hand in hand? * @ShaneWoodDowd: For Marisha: Beau has gotten noticeably kinder since the Bowlfrontation. At least within the Mighty Nein. Was this intentional or has she just had less cause for assholery? * @Dohregard: For Taliesin: How close was the Hupperdook nightlife to an average night out for you? * @I_Ailurophile: Marisha: how excited are you to have finally gotten out some of Beau’s back story? * @Crysintia: Taliesin: How was it to let your Ren Faire side out? Was the high energy because Molly had never seen anything like the raving Gnomes or is that just how Molly is at all huge events like that? * @KyleWithAnN: Marisha: how does Beau feel about Nott, given that she appeared comfortable enough to share part of her backstory with her? Did her feelings change any when Nott used that knowledge to try to guilt her into going along with the jailbreak plan? * Gif of the Week: Carl Lorenzen aka @carlofphx’s sparkler gif * @OltrePensiero: Taliesin: Molly bought potions for insomnia and sleeping tea. Does he have trouble sleeping? nightmares maybe? Is he dealing with stress? * Jennyfer Reynolds-Strange: For Both: How do you feel about the relationship developing between Beau and Molly? Is it sibling-like (annoy one another, but kill anyone who would dare do the same) or just the two friends who are just getting to know each other by picking on one another? * Seedy88: Taliesin, why was Molly willing to give the bandits a third chance when they clearly just took his gold and ignored his advice after their first encounter? * @fenlitten: Marisha: would Beau have liked to dance with the others or was she content to just watch? Alternatively, was she just flat out too drunk? * @ArtistSomeday: Taliesin: Is Molly avoiding interacting with Kiri? Does he not want her to mimic him? * @jusHere4Marisha: Marisha: Even though it started out with an abduction, did Beau prefer living with the monks to living with her family? * @Zach_Attack78: Both: What do y’all think of Jester cockblocking Fjord every time he "flirts"with another woman? * Fanart of the Week: Rebecca Strom aka @rebeckeronie’s image of Molly outside during the night in Hupperdook. * Papervolcano: Taliesin: you’ve spoken previously about Molly’s strong personal morals. How does that fit with his willingness to use mind-control and coercion-style spells? * @dovingly: Marisha: what inspired Beau to remind Risa that she has a good father? What was going through her mind? * DannySput2: Taliesin: Molly is very quick to offer worldly wisdom and advice despite only having been "around" for two years. How much of this is actually based on his experiences in the circus and how much is just him bullshitting? * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: Marisha, save us from Brian practicing his stand-up routine with an answer to this question: Is Beau’s pride hurt after losing in the drinking contest? Being a party animal seems to be a big part of her identity. * Packfanmoore: Taliesin- does Molly’s gung ho live for the moment attitude reflect his amnesia? Does he see his second take on life as an "experience everything" mentality? * Cacophonous_kazoo: Marisha: The visceral anger at being pickpocketed right before y’all went to break was hilarious. Was that Beau’s or Marisha’s response to being robbed? Either way, can you give us some background on why the response was so strong? * Brittany Albertson: For both: What do Molly and Beau think about Fjord revealing that he had spent part of his childhood, if not the entirety of it, in an orphanage? Are they more motivated to try to help the gnomish children, now that they know how deeply personal an issue it is for Fjord? * David Faux: For both: As players, how do you decide which leads to follow as more, and more potential quests/opportunities arise? Have any opportunities that you really wanted to pursue, this campaign, seemingly fallen by the wayside? * #thankmyguests: Not Good with Kids Okay?, Drunkenly Smash-y, and I’m your host, Had Ashley, but Lost ‘er. Talks Machina After Dark Plus Negligees Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: